Thoughts of a Hatter
by Eleix Moone
Summary: The thoughts running through Hatter's mind as he watches Alice throughout the movie. Based on SyFy's "Alice." It'll be work the read; if you're one of my Harry Potter fans, be sure to read this story as well : .
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This isn't the best story, but I had fun writing it regardless. Enjoy :)**

_**Italics= Hatter talking.**_

_**Bold italics= flashback**_

**Thoughts Of A Hatter**

_My name is Hatter, and I live in Wonderland. People say that you can't fall in love the very first time you see someone. I disagree. The very first time I set my eyes on Alice, I thought she was the most stunning thing I'd ever seen in my twenty-two years in Wonderland. I didn't realize immediately that I was in love with her, but it didn't take long to figure out that my initial feelings for her were those of love. This is my story of me and her. _

OoOoOo

_Part one. Our meeting. _

I'm sitting in my office when that man with the long hair comes in. He has a girl trailing behind him, and my eyes widen as I look at her. I've never seen her before, but I'm immediately drawn to her piercing blue eyes. My heart begins to pound. I look over her clothes. She is wearing bright red tights and a pale blue dress. _Hmm, brings out her eyes well, _I muse as my eyes are drawn to hers once again.

"This is Alice of Legend," the man with the scraggly hair says. I look at him, surprised.

"This girl is Alice of Legend? She's not old enough to be Alice of Legend. That girl would have to be at least 150 years old by now, and this girl obviously isn't," I answer, my eyes drifting over the girl's lean, youthful figure. "She can't be more than... 19, I'd say?"

"I'm twenty," the girl bites back. "And I'm not Alice of Legend. I'm just Alice." I nod as I circle her. She tucks a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear. I smile politely at her, but she doesn't smile back. She shoots a glare my way instead. I roll my eyes and look back at the man, who nods. I walk back to the shelf behind my desk and grab a bottle.

"Here," I say tossing him the bottle. The man catches the bottle and thanks me before walking out of the room, leaving the girl in my presence. I lean against my desk. I realize with a grin that the girl is drenched from head to foot. I cock my head to the side in amusement as I say, "You're wet." Alice glares at me again. "What happened?"

Alice sighs as she answers. "I escaped one of those boxes that are attached to that floating-ship-thing. I fell into the lake and swam to the city." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"All the way to the city? That's a long swim. Well done," I congratulate her, my eyes once again drifting over her body, her wet clothes clinging to her curves. _My my, the rest of her body is just as stunning as her eyes. _I hear her cough so I look back up, realizing that I had been caught staring. I blushed. I continue, "You must be tired from swimming that long."

Alice shakes her head. "I'm a black belt, I'm strong. I'm not that tired." I shrug. Alice shivers, her wet clothing and the cool air from outside making her cold. I pick up a dark plum jacket from my coat rack and hold it out to her.

"Here." I try to hand her the jacket, but she won't take it. I continue to hold the jacket out. "Alice, just take it. You need it. You're freezing." She shakes her head.

"I'm f-fine," she stutters, her teeth beginning to chatter as her body shakes. I sigh in exasperation and walked over to her, pulling her nearer as I wrap the jacket around her body. Slowly, Alice slips her arms into the sleeves, her skin regaining it's flush and the shivers stopping. She smiles shyly at me, and my brain shuts off momentarily as my heart begins to pound even quicker. _Wow, she's so beautiful. _I swallow thickly, my mouth dry and my pulse quick. I smile back at her and take a step back to my desk, tripping over the leg of the chair in the process. _Great job, Hatter, _I chide myself, _Great way to make a fool out of yourself in front of her. _Alice doesn't seem to make me out as a fool though. She starts to laugh as I pick myself up from the floor, my face red with embarrassment. I hold my hand out to her. "Come on, let's go," I say. She grabs my hand for a second then lets go quickly. My face falls momentarily but I quickly regain my composure and lead her out my back door. I step off of the ladder, grabbing Alice's waist to help her down as she nears the bottom. She gasps and latches on to me as she looks at the end of the walk. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned that helping her freaked her out.

"I'm afraid of heights," Alice answers in a small voice. I pull her into my arms for a quick, reassuring hug. I take her hands and start to walk backwards.

"Just look at me, okay? I promise I won't let you fall. Trust me," I say. Alice nods slowly and takes a deep breath. As she stares at me, I can feel something inside me beginning to change, some sort of emotion stirring within me. I've never felt this way around someone before. I'm nervous and excited at the same time, and I can't pull my eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of me.

OoOoOo

_I didn't realize that I was in love with Alice until we had been chased by the Jabberwock and ended up at Charlie's camp. Alice was telling me about Jack, and it awoke something inside me. When I woke up and she was gone, I was petrified. I had just recently figured out my feelings for her, and I didn't want to lose her so quickly. _

"...and he loves me. And I love him. I really do. Thats why I have to save him," Alice continues as she tells me about her beloved Jack. She's telling me how amazing this guy is, and how happy she is that she came to save him, and how he'll love her even more once he sees that she has saved him and taken him back to her world. I can't stand the guy already, and she's only been talking about him for five minutes. It's going to take all of my willpower not to kill this Jack guy once Alice introduces him to me. "I'm really lucky, Hatter, to know this guy. He's amazing. I really need to find him. Maybe I'll just go to the casino and get him myself."

"Alice, that's a dumb thing to do. You'll get yourself hurt."

Alice scoffs. "I'm a black belt, remember? I'll be fine. Besides, my feelings are strong enough to protect me." I roll my eyes and lean back against a tree, watching Alice as she continues to talk. _I wish that she felt this way about me... _I bite my lip as I realize how strongly I love Alice. The way my heart pounded when I first saw her, the way I always want to be around her. I think back to when the Jabberwock was chasing us.

** _"Make sure to run, okay? Run that way," I gesture with my hand, "and I'll run the other way, towards it's lair. Then it'll go for me and you can get away." She nods, and the Jabberwock catches up to us. We turn momentarily to face it, and Alice starts running the way I instructed her to. "Good," I say, sighing happily. "She's gone the right-" I stop talking as I realize that the Jabberwock is still following her. My heart beats painfully against my chest as I realize that I could lose her forever to the beast. "Alice, no!" I scream at the top of my lungs and chase after her and the Jabberwock. The only thing running through my head is that I need to keep her safe. I don't care what happens to me as long as Alice is okay. I hear her scream and run faster towards the sound. "I'm coming, Alice!" _**

_** I look ahead of me and see Alice lying on the ground, the Jabberwock right in front of her. "Shit!" I yell, terrified that she is going to be killed. Luckily, the Jabberwock has gotten itself stuck in-between two tree branches, but I'm still terrified. "Alice, we need to get out of here now!" I pull her up and together we start to run again. I grab her hand out of fear that I'll get separated from her again. Suddenly, I feel the ground give beneath us, and we are thrust into a ditch. **_

****"Hatter, are you even listening to me?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my memories.

"Um...." I answer, locking my eyes with hers once again. "Yes?"

Alice sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm going to bed, then. Are you going to stay up for a little longer?" I nod, and she heads over to the bed in the room while I sit on the ground a few yards away from her. Charlie comes over to me soon after Alice's breathing has evened out.

"You have feelings for her, yes?" he asks. I shrug nonchalantly, my mind racing. If someone who hasn't seen another human since the rest of the white knights died was able to tell I love Alice, whose to say that Alice hasn't been able to figure it out already too? Charlie nods at me. "You'd be good for her," he says before walking off, singing like usual. I slowly go over to where Alice was sleeping, and look at her. She has a smile on her face, her eyelids fluttering as she rests. She's probably dreaming about what things will be like with Jack once they're back together. I kneel next to the bed, a sad smile on my face. I brush a strand of hair out of her face and watch her sleep. She looks like an angel when she's asleep, the troubles of her day are irrelevant when she's sleeping. I kiss her forehead lightly and whisper, "I love you, Alice. I wish you loved me back." I go back over to the wall and lay down, my hands providing me with a pillow. As I lay my head down, I send Alice one more glance, the image of her the last thing in my mind before I fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning, Alice isn't in bed. "She must just be out of the room," I tell myself as I sit up, but I have a feeling that somethings not right. My feeling is confirmed as Charlie runs into the room, his face panic-stricken. "Hatter, where's Alice? The alarm system just went off, and she's no where to be found! Did someone take her?" I shudder as my mind goes to images of what could be wrong with her. Did someone kidnap her? Did the Jaberwock come back and get her? Is she lying hurt somewhere? I look over to a tree to see a plum-colored coat hanging off of it. My eyes start to sting as I realize where Alice is. "No, it can't be," I whisper. "I can't lose her yet. I'm not ready for that." I look at Charlie and stand up, walking over to a horse. "I know where she is. I'm going to get her." Charlie looks at me.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"The casino."

Alarm flashes across Charlie's face. He pales. "T-the casino? But that's certain death!" I nod sullenly, and jump on a horse. Charlie does the same, and we head off to the casino to get my girl back.

OoOoOo

_When Alice and I were heading to the island to get away from Mad March, I let slip that I wanted to go with Alice to her world. When she started talking about how much she wanted to be with Jack when she got back, I retracted what I said and told her that I didn't want to with her anymore, that my people needed me here. Telling her this obviously changed her view of why I was helping her._

"You won't have to stay with me much longer," Alice says as we walk along the beach. I stop in my tracks.

"What? Why?" I'm shocked. Does she not _want _me with her much longer? Is my presence annoying her so much that she wants to kick me off from helping her save her beloved Jack? As much as I hate that man for taking Alice's heart, I'm enjoying spending this much time with her, and I don't want it to end. "Don't you still need to rescue Jack?"

She nodded. "Yes, but... I don't think it's going to happen with him. I still need to get to the casino though."

"Why won't it work with him? Do you still love him?" I ask, my heart soaring with hope. Maybe I'll be lucky and she doesn't want him anymore. Maybe she wants me! All it'll take is for her to say that she doesn't love Jack and- a nod. She nodded. She fucking nodded. My heart shatters as I realize that she nodded because she's still in love with that prick, Jack. God, I hate that man. I look away so Alice doesn't see the pain that's taken over my face.

"It won't work because...." she pauses and takes a deep breath. "It won't work because he's the queen's son." I turn sharply to look at her.

"He's JACK HEART?! You're in love with the queen's son?!" I exclaim, anger coursing through my veins. She nods and I glare at the water next to us. She looks at me. "Why do you care, anyway? You're only here because you want the ring for your people!"

I shake my head at her. "Is that what you really think? That I'm only helping you for the ring? Do you really not trust me that much?" She nods, my heart filling with pain once again. Nothing hurts more than knowing that she still doesn't trust me, even after I've saved her multiple times.

"It's okay that you're doing this for your people, thought, don't get me wrong," Alice says in a rush as she notices how angry I've become. I glare at her once more, and we walk in silence.

OoOoOo

_Things for me got even worse when we got to Charlie's town a second time. _

Alice and I stop walking to talk for a moment. I look into her eyes and we both lean in. Butterflies erupt in my stomach as I realize that I'm about to kiss the girl of my dreams. Right before our lips touch, I hear someone say, "Miss me, Alice?" Alice turns and looks at the man, hew jaw dropped. I glare at the man, pissed that he ruined my chance of kissing Alice.

"JACK!" She screams as she runs towards the man and throws her arms around him. My eyes fill with hate as I take in the man's appearance. His sandy blond hair is short. He's holding Alice in his arms, sending me a look that clearly says, _I win. _I glare at him some more until Alice turns around and smiles at me. My eyes soften, but I can't ignore the jealousy that is tearing at my heart. Alice should be running at me like that. She should love me like that. I should be allowed to hold her and love her to my heart's content. I shouldn't have to be head-over-heels in love with a girl who won't ever love me back.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Jack asks. Alice is about to answer when I rudely interrupt.

"Go where?" Jack looks at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Why, to see her father, of course," he answers. I look at Alice. "Do you really trust him? Stay with me, Alice. Please."

"Who do you trust more? Me, a member of the reformation who knows Caterpillar, or him, a man who lies to get ahead in life." Alice looks at me sadly before mouthing, _I'm sorry, _and placing her hand on Jack's chest. They go off together, and my heart constricts as I feel the familiar pain that comes with loving Alice. I should be used to it by now, but it's not a feeling that I can deal with easily. It hurts and I don't like it. When they're out of my sight, and idea pops into my mind.

"I'm going to follow them," I mutter as I mount a horse and make my way to the casino.

OoOoOo

_I didn't think I'd be able to make it when it was time for Alice to return to her world. I had to be with her. I just had to. She had my heart in her hands, and there wasn't any way that I'd ever be able to get it back. I'd fallen in to deep to get out. _

I run as fast as I can to the looking glass, thinking that maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to confess my feelings to Alice and convince her to stay with me here in Wonderland. I sigh in irritation as I see that Jack has beat me to Alice, once again. Their standing close together, their arms around each other as they say their goodbyes. It only takes a moment before watching them becomes too much to bear, so I turn around and try to get away without Alice noticing me. I know it's cruel of me to let her leave without telling her goodbye, but I honestly don't know if my heart can take her leaving me for good. I hear my name being called, so I stop and slowly turn around. "Alice! I thought I had missed you," I say nervously, my voice quivering. Alice shakes her head.  
"Obviously not, I'm still here. You'll have to come visit me, okay?" Alice asks slowly. I nod. She takes a step forward and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'll miss you, Hatter," she says quietly, leaning her head against my chest. My heart is pounding, and I can feel myself tearing up slightly.

"I'll miss you too, Alice," I answer in a small voice, my voice cracking with emotion. _Now is the perfect time to tell her.... _I think. She moves back from me and looks me in the eye. "Look, Alice, I-"

"Remember to breath!" the henchman says as he pulls Alice away from me and thrusts her into the looking glass. It's more than I can take, and tears begin to pour from my eyes.

"I didn't even get to tell her how I feel," I mumble to myself as I run out of the building and back to my apartment. I crash on my bed and curl up into a ball, crying myself to sleep.

It's a few days later, I still haven't left my bed. I hear someone knocking on the door, but I ignore it until it has been going on for a good fifteen minutes straight. I open the door to see Jack. I glare at him, like usual. "What do you want?" I snap.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked. I stare at him for a moment before holding the door open to him. "Thanks. Look, Hatter, I-"

"I hate you so much," I comment, narrowing my eyes at the king standing in front of me. Jack gasps.

"Why?"

"You stole Alice from me. She was too in love with you for me to get a chance with her. That's all I've wanted since I first met her." Jack bites his lip nervously. There is silence as we stare at each other.

"I asked her to marry me, you know," Jack says quietly. I wince as I hear this. "She refused. I'm pretty sure that she was in love with someone else."

My heart beats hopefully, but I doubt that it could be me that Alice has feelings for. "Really? Who?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly. Jack looks at me, his eyes relaying the message. I gasp. "Me? She's in love with.... me?"

Jack nods. "You were all she could talk about when she and I went to see Caterpillar, and she got this huge smile on her face when she saw you again. You two deserve each other. Go into her world and get her," Jack commands. I nod and run to the looking glass.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Hatter," the henchman says. "King Heart told us you'd be here." I nod and the henchman gestures for me to jump through the glass. As I plunge through to the other world, all I can think about is seeing Alice again. I land on my back on the concrete, but I ignore the pain as I get up and go running to Alice's apartment. I smooth back my hair and knock on the door.

Alice's mother answers the door. "Oh, are you the construction worker that found my Alice? Come in, come in! I'll go get her. Make yourself comfortable!" I nod as I look around the apartment. I'm the most nervous I've ever been. This is the moment that will make or break Alice and my relationship. I look up as I hear footsteps enter the room. My jaw drops as I take in Alice's appearance. She looks even more stunning than she did before, with her hair brushed and wearing sweats and a jacket. Her face lights up as she sees me.

"HATTER!" She yells before running over to me and throwing her arms around me. I immediately pull her in for a passionate kiss. As I break away, I lean my forehead against hers and whisper, "I love you, Alice. I have since I first laid eyes on you."

She smiles up at me. "I love you, too." She kisses me again, and I know that she is the one that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

OoOoOo

_It's been four years since_ _I came to Alice's world, and it's been the best four years in my entire life. Alice and I started dating as soon as I got here, and we got married on a warm spring day a little over two years ago. I look over at my beautiful wife, who is laying on the couch of our house, her hand on the bulge of her stomach. Her eyes light up as she looks at me. "Hatter, come here," she says quietly. I walk over and she places my hand under hers. I smile widely as a feel a pulse on my hand. Alice smiles back at me before her face contorts with pain._

_ "Honey, are you okay?" I ask. Alice nods, but she clutches her stomach in pain regardless._

_ "I think the baby's coming," she says in rush. I nod and help her into our car. We arrive at the hospital just in time, as Alice delivered a healthy baby girl five minutes after our arrival. _

_"Welcome to the world, baby Raelynn," Alice whispers as she places a kiss on our daughter's head. My heart fills with emotion as I take in the sight before me. I never knew I could feel so much love at once, but I know now, looking at my family, that I can. _

_ I lean over and kiss Alice. "I love you, baby, and I always will. Never forget that."_

**OoOoOo**

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed that! Read and Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone!

If you enjoyed this story, you should check out my newest novel! It is available on Amazon in paperback and in a digital format for Kindles.

Search _Façade _by Rebekah Blackmore, and you will be able to find it! I hope you all enjoy it and, as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
